The present invention generally relates to a garment hanger, particularly to a garment hanger that displays information about the size of the garment, which is being displayed for easy identification.
Many modified versions of the conventional hanger exist in the market today. re U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,049 to Gish discloses a non-slip clothes hanger which has a horizontal bar covered with plastic foam to give it a non-slip surface for hanging trousers and other garments. U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,384 to Manabat discloses a clothes hanger with variable side attachments. U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,278  Barlow, et al. is a clothes hanger for hanging articles of clothing from the grab handles inside passenger cars. U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,493 to Noiray is a foldable clothes hanger. U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,305 is an extensible clothes hanger whose length conforms to the shoulder length of shirts, blouses, dresses, thereby eliminating unsightly stretch marks from fixed length hangers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,653 to Lin is a flexible clothes hanger that is adapted to suit clothes of different sizes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,237 to Timbrook discloses a height adjustable safety coat hanger. U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,571 to Richards is a convertible hanger for accommodating different sizes and styles of garments. Presently there is no invention, which attempts to utilize a coat hanger for identification purposes in adding a feature which displays information about the garment including but not limited to size.
Thus there is presently a need for the novel features possessed by the present invention.
The present invention is a garment hanger with a window that displays the size of the garment. A cut out hole in the center of the hanger main body facilitates access to and display of a size indicator unit. Said unit may be turned manually to change the size being displayed through the window. A spring underneath said unit keeps said unit in place by providing enough pressure so that certain female and male couplings fit snugly into each other.
These together with other objects of the invention are pointed out clearly in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the present invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its use, references should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated embodiments of the invention.